Green Rose
by NastitiRandany
Summary: Akan kuberikan padamu mawar yang sewarna dengan Mata indahmu Sayangku./DeathChara


Menghela nafas lelah, wanita berkacamata tersebut memijat keningnya perlahan. Lelaki disebelahnya terheran.

"Nande Manami- _san_?"Tanya lelaki yang juga memakai kacamata itu. Tanganya masih sibuk dengan lensa-lensa mikroskop yang ia bersihkan.

"Bagaimana ini Take- _kun_? Ini sudah 4 tahun dan proyek obat penangkal yang akan kita ciptakan sangat kecil kemungkinan akan berhasil,"

Takebayashi menatap sedih pada Manami.

"Kita sudah berusaha semampu kita Manami-san,bahkan beberapa proyek objek kita banyak sekali yang tertunda sejak 4 tahun terakhir,"

"Aku memang payah.."Wanita yang baru-baru saja menjadi istri seorang Birokrat itu sesenggukan menahan tangis.

"..Aku sahabat yang jahat,"

Takebayashi mengelus pundak sahabat nya sejak 12 tahun lamanya tersebut. Walau bagaimanapun ia tau Manami sangat berusaha mati-matian untuk membuat obat penangkal penyakit mematikan yang menyerang sahabat mereka itu.

"Ini bukan salahmu.."

"..Penyakit yang diderita Hayami- _san_ memang belum ditemukan obatnya dan kau sudah berusaha sangat keras. Bahkan usaha mu untuk mencegah kronisnya penyakit itu sudah terwujud kan? Hayami bisa bertahan sampai 4 tahun lamanya.,"

Rinka menderita penyakit kronis sejenis gangguan autoimun dimana kekebalan tubuh diserang secara terus menerus tanpa henti. Seiring berjalanya waktu organ-organ tubuh akan berangsur-angsur rusak dan bahkan bisa tidak berfungsi lagi.

Manami memejamkan matanya,tak dirasa nya air mata yang sedari tadi berlinang.

'Apakah ia harus merelakan Rinka?'

Rinka mungkin sangat tersiksa dengan hidupnya sekarang, bertahun-tahun hidup pada selang infus serta obat-obatan.

Mungkin menyerah adalah jalan terbaik?

Manami terbelalak ia ingat satu hal...

Akan ada orang yang sangat kehilangan jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

Keluarganya ...

Dan juga...

Tunanganya...

Chiiba Ryuunosuke.

.

.

.

Disclaimer :Yuusei matsui

Green Rose belong to me

Warning _**: DeathChara, Typo**_

Summary: _Akan kuberikan padamu mawar yang sewarna dengan Mata indahmu Sayangku._

 _._

Enjoy it

.

.

Wanita bersurai Jelaga indah bertubuh rinkih itu menatap sebuah poci dengan datar. Mata hijau Emeraldnya yang sayu tak bercahaya serta kulitnya yang pucat. Rinka sangat terlihat rapuh dan menyedihkan, hati mana yang tak renyuh melihat pemandangan ini.

"Rinka- _chan_ , hari ini beberapa temanmu akan datang menjengukmu,kau suka?"Tanya Nyonya Hayami seraya mengelus surai yang hampir sewarna dengan warna rambutnya.

Rinka mengangguk datar. Manik lembayung sang ibu berkaca-kaca hendak menangis namun berusaha tegar.

"Kau harus semangat Rinka,banyak sekali orang disekitarmu yang menyayangimu,kau punya kekasih yang begitu sangat mencintaimu,sahabat yang sangat menginginkanmu tetap hidup serta ada Okaa-san dan Otou-san yang selalu bersamamu Rinka,"

Bahu Rinka bergetar. Ia mengeluarkan air mata meski raut datar diwajahnya tidak pernah berubah.

"Okaa-san.."

Rinka mengelus pundak sang ibu yang menangis di depanya. Ia kemudian menatap ayahnya yang duduk dipojok ruangan. Nampak tegar dengan raut wajah tegasnya,tapi terlihat jelas sorot mata emeraldnya yang menampakan kekhawatiran.

.

.

Ryuunosuke bersandar pada pintu ruangan Rinka dirawat. Rambut Raven yang yang kini hanya menutupi mata kanannya terlihat lebih dewasa. Manik ungu nya bergetar. Ia mencengkram kepalanya.

"Chiiba- _kun_ ,"

Bersamaan dengan itu ada suara memanggilnya. Ia lantas menoleh dan menemukan beberapa teman semasa Assasint nya.

"Kalian,"Chiiba tersenyum.

"Sudah lama disini?"Tanya Pria bersurai Biru dengan tatanan rambut yang rapi cocok dengan karakter seorang Guru.

"Baru Saja Nagisa- _kun_ ,"

"Chiiba!"Dibelakang Nagisa ada Okajima Taiga langsung memeluk Ryuunosuke.

"Ah kau sekarang menjadi lebih tampan ne _Tokoh utama game dewasa,_ "

"Urusai Okajima, diantara kalian semua hanya kau yang belum pernah bertemu denganku selama belasan tahun berlalu ini,"Si Taiga yang masih serupa penampilanya dengan yang dulu terkekeh.

"Kau sangat merindukanku he? Oh iya aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Hayami- _san_ ,"

Raut wajah chiba kembali murung.

"Ano,kami selalu mendoakan agar Hayami- _san_ bisa sembuh Chiiba,"Ujar Tomohito memecah keheningan.

"Terimakasih, oh iya kenapa cuman kalian bertiga yang kemari mana yang lain,"Tanya Ryuunosuke.

"Akari dan Kan-Maksudku Sugiino- _san_ sedang membeli rangkaian bunga,"Nagisa mengedip nakal pada Tomohito. Ryuunosuke terkekeh.

"Wakatta ayo kita masuk kedalam,"

Ryuunosuke beserta yang lainnya memasuki Ruangan Rinka.

.

.

.

"Konnbawa Ne Okaa- _san_ ,"Sapa Ryuunosuke pada Nyonya Hayami.

"Yokatta,Ryuu- _kun_ akhirnya kau datang. Rinka sangat susah dibujuk untuk makan,tolonglah bujuk dia!"Nyonya Hayami menyodorkan Nampan kepada Ryuunosuke lalu menengok tiga orang yang baru saja masuk.

"Ah ada teman-temanya Rinka ya,"

"Konnbawa ne Hayami- _san_ ,"Tomohito,Taiga serta Nagisa membungkuk hormat.

"Kalian masuk saja ya aku akan membeli beberapa kebutuhan dulu disupermarket,"Nyonya Hayami mengambil Mantelnya digantungan bersama Tuan Hayami. Lalu pergi keluar melalui pintu.

.

.

.

"Rinka,"

Rinka menoleh pelan ke arah sumber suara.

"Ryuu- _kun_ ,"Gumamnya lemah.

"Lihat ada teman-teman yang menjengukmu hari ini dan salah satu nya adalah Okajima,"

Tomohito,Taiga dan Nagisa tersenyum menyapa. Dalam hati mereka begitu renyuh melihat keadaan Rinka yang sekarang.

"Hayami- _san_ ,"Gumam mereka berbarengan.

"Keadaanya semakin memburuk,semua usaha telah kami lakukan. Bahkan kami pernah 11 kali pergi keluar Negeri untuk berobat tapi tidak ada hasilnya,"

Mulut Taiga terbuka ia sangat terperangah.

"Hayami-san,cepatlah sembuh.."

Rinka tersenyum tulus."Aku akan sembuh.."Manik Hijau nya menatap sang kekasih.

"..Dan akan berganti marga menjadi Chiba,"

Ryuunosuke mengalihkan pandangan. Hatinya begitu tertohok. Nagisa memandangi keduanya dengan sedih.

"Konbawwa ne,"

Bersamaan dengan itu Akari dan Yukiko datang.

"Rinka- _chan_ ,aku merindukanmu.."Akari datang dan lantas memeluk Rinka.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Rinka?"Tanya Yukiko seraya menyerahkan Bucket bunga mawar Merah dan putih.

"Semakin memburuk,"Gumam Rinka.

".."

".."

".."

".."

"Hoi tidak boleh seperti itu Hayami-san ayolah kau harus optimis,"Tomohito menyemangati.

"Arigatou Minna,"Rinka tersenyum seraya memandang lama pada Bucket bunga mawar indah itu.

.

.

.

."Yosh ini sudah terlalu malam Minna sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang,"

"Demosa,aku masih ingin berlama-lama disini Nagisa- _kun_ ,"Ujar Akari yang tengah asyik menata rambut tipis Rinka.

"Akari- _chan_ ,Rinka- _san_ harus istirahat sebaiknya kita pulang dan kembali menjenguknya besok,"

Akari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wakkata yo"

"Kami pamit pulang dulu Hayami-san cepat sembuh ya,"Ujar Tomohito.

"Jaane"

"Jaa."

Rinka menghela nafas lalu kembali memandangi Bucket Mawar tadi. Ryuunosuke yang melihatnya mengernyit.

"Kau suka bunganya?"Tanya nya seraya memunguti cangkir-cangkir gelas kotor.

"Ya,Demo..."

Rinka menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ryuunosuke meletakan cangkir kotor pada dapur kecil diruangan tersebut lalu menghampiri Rinka.

"...Aku ingin bukan yang bewarna Merah atau putih.."

"...Tapi yang warnanya persis dengan warna mataku.."

Ryuu menggemggam tangan dingin nan pucat Rinka.

"Apapun untukmu.."

"Tapi dijepang tidak ada bunga seperti itu,"

Ryuu memegang dagu Rinka. Mereka saling menatap.

"Dunia ini luas Rinka,Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.."

"Arigatou.."Rinka memajukan tubuhnya ia bersandar pada Dada Ryuu.

"Ryuu.."

"Hm?"

"Apa menurutmu Warna Hijau itu cantik?"

Ryuu menambah jarak antara mereka lalu memandang intens Rinka.

"Kau tau dulu aku tidak menyukai warna itu.."

"..Tapi ketika aku bertemu denganmu dan kau memiliki warna itu dibola matamu..

"..Dan aku sangat bodoh aku menyadari warna hijau itu sangat indah.."

Rinka tersenyum. Ia menyentuh pipi Kanan Ryuu.

"Ryuu,menikah dengamu apakah akan jadi khayalku saja?"

"Tidak kita akan memulai satu langkah lagi sayangku.. "

"..Dan kita akan berdiri di altar sama-sama,,"

Rinka memajukan wajahnya. Dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Ryuu.

" _Berjanjilah.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri.."

Manami melepas mantel dinginya lalu menggantungkan pada gantungan dipojok ruangan.

"Pulang larut lagi, _Anata_?"Tanya Karma pada istrinya tersebut.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat.."

"Bagaimana proyekmu?"

Manami ikut duduk di sofa.

"Terancam akan gagal.."

Karma mendekatkan dirinya pada Manami. Memeluk pundaknya lalu mencium sekilas bibir istrinya tersebut.

"Hei kau mau menyerah sampai disini Akabane- _san_?"Tanya Karma. Manami menghela nafas.

"Untuk beberapa hal mungkin aku harus berserah kepada Kami- _sama_ ,"

" Baiklah,tolong jangan bekerja terlalu larut,Anata. Kau harus ingat kau sedang membawa Akabane muda,"Ujar Karma seraya mengelus perut rata Manami.

"Aku mengerti Anata,,"

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Karma dan Manami berkunjung kerumah sakit tempat Rinka dirawat. Rencananya hari ini mereka akan membicarakan tentang proyek obat penangkal yang selama empat tahun ini tidak juga membuahkan hasil.

"Ohayou Baasan.."Sapa Manami ketika masuk ke ruangan Rinka.

"Ne Manami- _chan_ dan suaminya ya, ayo silahkan masuk,,"Nyonya Hayami mempersilahkan Pasutri itu masuk dan duduk di sofa panjang bewarna gading dipojok ruangan.

"Rinka sedang istirahat ya?"Tanya Manami seraya menatap ruangan kecil yang tertutup Tirai.

"ya begitulah dokter baru saja memberikanya obat tidur,,"Nyonya Hayami datang dengan membawa Nampan berisi minuman softDrink.

"Hei Karura kau lupa Manami- _san_ ini sedang mengandung anak mereka,kau malah mensuguhkan minuman berkarbonasi seperti ini,"Ujar Tuan Hayami.

"Ah Souka souka Gomen ne Baasan lupa,akan baasan ambilkan susu coklat hangat dulu yah,"

"Iie,tidak usah repot begitu Baasan,"

"Usia kandunganmu masih sangat muda sayang,kau harus memberinya nutrisi yang banyak,Are kau duduk disitu saja Nami-chan,,"

"Wakatta,"

"Ah Karma- _kun_ bagaimana pekerjaanmu menjadi seorang Birokrat?"Tanya tuan hayami.

"Hmm saya rasa sangat menyenangkan Jiisan,"

"Hahahaha.."Tuan Hayami tertawa renyah."Kau memang tidak pernah berubah Akabane,"

"Ano jiisan sebenarnya kami berdua kemari karena ada hal penting yang harus kami sampaikan.."

Tuan Hayami berdehem sebentar tak lama kemudian Nyonya hayami datang membawakan segelas susu Coklat.

"Ini dia Nami-chan,"

"Arigatou Baasan,"

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Manami- _san_?"

Manami menoleh menatap ke arah Karma. Karma mengangguk dengan senyuman mendukung.

"Ini tentang proyek obat penangkal yang saya buat selama 4 Tahun ini..."

"..Saya rasa.."Manami menggantungkan ucapanya. Ia menunduk takut menatap kedua orang tua Hayami.

"..Proyek itu akan terancam gagal,"

Nyonya Hayami dan Tuan Hayami menatap Manami dengan raut datar yang sulit diartikan. Manami melenguh,air mata nya tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Karma mengeratkan genggaman tanganya memberikan dukungan pada istri tersayangnya tersebut.

"Akhirnya hari ini datang juga,,"Setelah hening beberapa menit akhirnya Nyonya Hayami berkata dengan lirihnya. Manami mendongak dan mendapati Nyonya Hayami yang menangis duka.

"Kau tau kami sudah bersiap ketika hari ini akan terjadi,"

"Melihatnya hidup selama 4 tahun dengan penderitaan yang perih hati orang tua mana yang tidak teriris,"

Nyonya Hayami sesengukan,suaminya pun mencoba menenangkan.

"Kita sudah mencoba berbagai cara Manami- _san_ dan kau adalah orang yang paling berusaha untuk menyembuhkanya,"Sahut Tuan Hayami.

"Kami rasa..."Tuan Hayami menggantungkan kalimatnya. Manik Emeraldnya mulai berembun.

"..Kami akan menyerahkanya pada takdir Kami- _sama_ ,"

Manami meraung kecil. Harapan hidup Rinka yang besar terancam tak terwujud.

"Tapi sebelum itu kami akan mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya,"

"Yaitu menikahkan Ryuu dan Rinka,"

.

.

.

.

Setelah keputusan ditetapkan,keluarga besar Hayami berkumpul bersama keluarga besar Chiiba mereka akan mempersatukan Ryuu dan Rinka. Manami pun ikut hadir dalam pertemuan tersebut. Ryuu yang mendengar kabar gagalnya proyek Manami,merasa depresi, hal itulah yang kini membuat Manami merasa tak nyaman.

"Chiiba- _san_ dimana Ryuu?"Tanya Manami yang heran melihat absennya Ryuunosuke pada Pertemuan keluarga.

"Ada dihalaman belakang rumah,ia sedang ingin sendirian,"Manami mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Nyonya Chiiba. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Ryuu.

.

.

.

"Ryuu?"

Ryuu yang sedang duduk dibangku taman menoleh,ia mempersilahkan Manami duduk disebelahnya. Manami mengangguk.

"A-ano Ryuu maafkan aku,"

Ryuu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Memangnya Manami- _san_ salah apa?"

"A-aku gagal,aku telah gagal mewujudkan impian kalian,,"

Ryuu menoleh ia tersenyum,kemudian mengambil gadget dari saku nya.

"Lihat Manami- _san_ ,"Ia menunjukan foto serangkaian Bunga Mawar hijau yang sangat cantik.

"Mawar Hijau?"

"Ya.."Ryuu menatap lama pada ponselnya.

"...Itu adalah keinginan nya yang kedua dan aku mengutus semua anak buah Otou- _sama_ untuk mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru negeri.."

"..dan besok akan dikirim ke jepang,"Ryu kembali tersenyum,meski Manami tau ada sepercik rasa perih disenyumanya.

"Kau akan menikah denganya,"

"Ya,itu impian utama kami berdua dan sebentar lagi akan terwujud,"

"Semoga berhasil Ryuu,aku akan selalu mendukung kalian berdua,"

Manami bediri dari duduknya. Lalu berbalik hendak memasuki Rumah.

"Manami- _san_.."

"Ya?"

"Arigatou,Arigatou untuk yang telah kau lakukan untuk Rinka dan aku"Ryuu Beralih menatap Manami. Ia tersenyum.

Manami tertegun untuk beberapa lama sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk antusias.

"Hm,''

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini ?"

"Tidak kurasa warna Putih lebih bagus,"

"Mungkin kita harus mencari Kimono yang cantik berwarna putih dengan motif bunga sakura,"

"Ya kau benar Hayami- _san_ ,"

Kini kedua Nyonya berbeda marga tersebut tengah asyik menyiapkan segala perlengkapan pernikahan yang jarak Seminggu kedepan akan dilaksanakan. Berbagai persiapan telah dibuat termasuk menyebarkan undangan.

Ryuu menatap gusar pada Kedua Ibunya yang sangat bising di kediaman Hayami sekarang. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa Rinka mencari Udara segar. Sebelum itu ia memakaikan mantel hangat berwarna Putih serta syal merah pada Rinka.

"Kita akan kemana Ryuu?"

"Berjalan-jalan sebentar,tidak masalahkan?"

Rinka menggeleng. Ryuu tersenyum lantas pamit untuk keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan kaki menuju Sebuah taman kota yang tak jauh dari Kediaman Hayami. Ryuu akan membawa Rinka kesuatu tempat yang pastinya akan ia sukai.

"Kita sampai,"

Rinka memandangi sekitarnya dengan takjub. Disini adalah tempat latihan menembak yang dulu sering mereka singgahi saat masih SMP. Ryuu mengambi satu SoftGun di stand lalu menembak pada satu target di pohon.

Dorr

Dan tembakannya pun mengenai target dengan Akurasi yang tepat. Ryuu menyerahkan Softgun nya pada Rinka.

"Ayo cobalah,"

Rinka mengambilnya dengan ragu,sudah sangat lama tidak memegang softgun.

"Pandangi targetmu seperti kau akan memangsanya.."

DOOR.

"Yatta ,"Rinka berhasil mengenai target. Ia tersenyum Bahagia dan kembali menembak. Ryuu tersenyum haru melihat calon istrinya kembali menampakan sinar dimanik indahnya.

"Hei Rinka,kau ingin makan Crepes?"

"Crepes?"

"Hum, dulu sewaktu SMP kau menyeretku untuk mampir ke penjual Crepes setiap jam pulang sekolah,"

"Baiklah,"

Setelah membeli crepes mereka memutuskan memakanya disuatu tempat penuh kenangan,meski Ryuu harus bertahan menggendong Rinka sambil mandaki tapi Ryuu tak pernah merasa terbebani. Ya kau tau lah kekuatan rasa kasih sayang.

"Tara kita sampai,"

Ryuu menurunkan Rinka.

"Kau bodoh ya?"

Ryuu tertawa melihat Rinka kembali ke sifat Tsundere nya saat SMP.

"Tidak TsundereSniiper,Ayo duduk disini,"Ryuu menunjuk bangku Reyot didepan gedung Lama tempat mereka mengakhiri waktu SMP mereka.

"Aku jadi teringat Koro-sensei,"

"Ya Siapa yang tidak ingin menangis jika mengingat kenangan yang kita lewati bersama nya,"

Ryuu kembali teringat dimana masa ketika mereka menjadi Parnert Assasint. Dia masih polos tentang cinta dan ia tidak tau apa-apa tentang perasaan,yang ia ketahui waktu itu ia hanya merasa nyaman jika berada didekat Gadis berwajah Datar tersebut.

Ryuu juga teringat beberapa kali Rinka mengeluh jika Akurasi kecepatan tembak nya menurun. Sungguh ingin sekali ia terbahak melihat wajah datar nya yang kecewa.

"Ryuu mengapa kau melamun?"Tanya Rinka yang seperti nya menyadari Ryuu tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"Tidak apa,hanya mengingat hal yang menyenangkan,"

Rinka membulatkan mulutnya,ia menggenggam syal yang berkalung dilehernya,lalu memandangi leher Ryuu yang tidak ada pelindung sama sekali,

"Rinka apa-"Ryuu terkejut melihat perlakuan Rinka yang mengalungkan Ujung syal lainnya ke Leher Ryuu.

"Dengan ini kau dan aku tidak akan kedinginan,"Rinka tersenyum. Pipi Ryuu merona.

Ryuu memandangi bintang,berharap ada bintang jatuh agar ia bisa memohon satu permintaan.

 _Aaa,ta toe iku sen no tsuhiki ga (Walaupun harus menghabiskan umurku)-_ _ini soundtrack_

Rinka masih menatap lama pada Ryuu yang tengah asyik memandangi langit, mata violet nya yang sekarang bisa seleluasa ia pandangi, Mata violet itu yang selalu memandanginya penuh perlindungan. Mata violet yang tak pernah ia lupakan dibenaknya.

Futari hikisaku to shitte mo (Walaupun kita harus terpisah)

"Rinka.."

Rinka tersentak,ia mengalihkan pandanganya ketika Manik violet itu menatapnya balik.

"I-iya,ada apa Ryuu?"

"Dokter itu bukan kami-sama kan?"

Rinka menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Ryuu.

"Jadi Uhuk.."Ia terbatu sejenak."Memangnya kenapa kalau Dokter bukan kami-sama?"

Aaa setsu nai Kokoro dake ga(Hatimu terasa begitu perih)

"Ia mengatakan Jika kau lepas dari alat-alat rumah sakit maka kau tidakakan bertahan lama.."Ryuu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"..Tapi.."

"...Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melihatmu seperti boneka rapuh yang tidak tau apa itu kebahagian,mengapa semua pilihan yang diberikan oleh dokter bagaikan Kami-sama yang telah mentakdirkan semuanya,"

Kinou no koto no you ni itamu (Tak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya)

Bahu Ryuu berguncang, meski ia menutup wajahnya. Namun,Rinka tau Ryuu sedang menangis.

"Kau akan menikah denganku.."

"..tapi kau tidak akan tetap tinggal bersamaku,karena cepat atau lambat kau akan pergi jauh kesana,"

"Ryuu.."Rinka memeluk erat Ryuu.

"..Aku lelah bertahun-tahun hidup dengan alat-alat itu,aku ingin bebas dan cara satu-satu nya hanyalah ini.."

"...Aku tau ini sangat berat untukmu dan juga untuk yang lainnya,tapi aku yakin kalian semua sangat bahagia melihat ku tenang dan bebas kan?"

Hoho o na de yu ku no wa suzu kaze (Hembusan angin membelas wajahku dengan dinginya)

"Aku sudah pernah janjikan?akan selalu mengawasimu.."

Bahu Ryuu bergetar hebat. Ia kini tak tahan lagi untuk menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ia meraung kecil di pundak Rinka. Ia salurkan rasa sakit yang ia pendam bertahun-tahun kepada Rinka.

"Tetaplah Hidup Rin..Rinka.."Ryuu menghapus air mata nya"..Tetaplah bersamaku.."

Ima mo kawa razu Ya shasi kute (Tak selembut yang sebelumnya)

Rinka menggeleng perlahan. Walau bagaimanapun itu adalah keajaiban yang mustahil bagi seseorang yang menderita Autoimun seperti nya,saat ini ia hanya berharap Ryuu dan semuanya dapat merelakanya pergi. Meski ia sendiri sangat tidak ingin meninggalkan orang-orang yang sangat mencintainya.

Me a tojitara sou yu me no tsu zuki(Saat aku tutup mataku,mimpi itu kembali)

Ito shii hito ni ae soude(Ku bertemu denganya)

Rinka menutup mata nya dan ketika itu pula air mata mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup. Ia mengelus lembut surai Raven lembut yang ia sukai,mulutnya terus menggumamkan kata-kata lembut yang menenangkan Ryuu.

.

.

.

" _kehidupan memang tidak adil jadi biasakanlah..."_

" _..Meskipun orang yang kau cintai pergi dari dunia ini dia tidak akan pernah lenyap dari hati kita,"_

" _Orang yang mencintaimu meskipun ia telah tiada akan tetap mengawasi serta mencintaimu dari tempat nan jauh disana,"_

" _Dia akan sangat bahagia jika kau menemukan penggantinya tapi yang sangat tulus mencintaimu,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku bersedia,"

Sang pemelai laki-laki menyahut pertanyaan suci dari sang pendeta dengan penuh keyakinan. Tuxedo Putih yang ia kenakan begitu cocok di tubuh tegapnya. Rambut raven yang ditata rapi bahkan kini memperlihatkan dengan jelas kedua manik violet sang pemelai.

"Silahkan mencium mempelaimu,"

Ryuunosuke menunduk,menatap istrinya yang sangat cantik dibalut dengan Gaun pengantin putih berhiaskan Mawar hijau. Bandana yang ia kenakan pun begitu indah,penuh dengan mawar hijau yang begitu sama persis dengan Mata indahnya.

.

.

.

Ya sangat indah dan pantas ia kenakan.

Hanya saja seandainya mata itu terbuka sekarang...

.

.

Ryuu menatapi istrinya yang kini tertidur di sebuah peti berwarna gading,Wajah nya sangat damai seperti telah menemukan apa yang selama ini ia cari. Seaakan telah menemukan tempat yang sungguh luar biasa nyaman disana.

Seharusnya pernikahan berlangsung bahagia,penuh dengan tangisan kebahagian dan jeritan para single yang iri setengah mati. Berbanding terbalik disini.

Hanya ada isak tangis dan keheningan,bahkan pendeta yang tadi mengikrarkan mereka turut berdiam diri seraya sesekali menghapus air matanya yang kadang-kadang tumpah.

Teman-teman SMP DAN SMA nya pun juga sama menangis duka.

Tapi Ryuu tidak masalah,ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Kau telah menjadi Chiiba Rinka sekarang,"Dengan Syahdu ia mencium lembut Rinka. Meski yang ia rasakan hanya bibir kering nan dingin.

Rinka sangat cantik di mata Ryuu,ia terpejam dengan menggenggam sebucket mawar hijau.

Itu adalah mawar yang ia inginkan. Terlintas di ingatan bagaimana mimik wajah terkejutnya yang sangat berkesan di memori Ryuu.

 **Flashback**

Ryuu mengendap memasuki Kamar Rinka,dengan membawa sesuatu dibalik punggungnya. Manik nya menyisiri dengan liar ruangan bernuansa Biru itu berharap menemukan sosok gadis yang ia cari.

Gadis itu duduk didekat perapian , entah apa yang sedang ditatapnya, Gadis itu kerap kali terbatuk berat diselingi dengan helaan nafas. Ryuu tersenyum tipis, ia memeluk bahu Rinka dari belakang.

"Astaga Ryuu-uhuk- akau membuat ku terkejut!." Ujar Rinka yang tadi tersentak. Ia memukul pelan pundak Ryuu. Ryuu duduk didepan Rinka, menatap wajah perempuan yang dalam dua hari kedepan akan menjadi Istri sah nya, akan menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya.

Ia kini memandangi Emerald bersinar itu, Rinka salah tingkah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, baka!"

"Kau punya mata yang indah Rinka,"

"Kau ingin merayuku hm?" Gadis pucat itu menatap sengit Ryuu.

"Bukan, aku hanya bingung.."Ujar Ryuu, Rinka memiringkan kepalanya.

"...Mata hijau indahmu itu bisa mengalahkan kecantikan bunga ini," Ryuu mengeluarkan Bucket Sekumpulan mawar Hijau dari punggungnya. Rinka terperangah, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ringkihnya.

"Astaga Ryuu , bunga ini mawar hijau? Benar-benar ada?"

"Jika Dewi cantik yang bermata Hijau indah ada didunia, mengapa Mawar hijau tidak ada?"

"Huh _Gombal_!"Rinka terharu, ia mnyeka air mata nya yang tumpah.

Ryuu menyatukan keningnya dengan Rinka.

"Aku mencintaimu Ryuu,"

"Aku yang lebih mencitaimu.."

"Bejanjilah satu hal..."Air mata Rinka pun kembali mengalir.

"..Kumohon setelah aku pergi jangan pernah lupakan aku tapi tetaplah hidup sebagai Chiiba yang kukenal dan temukanlah Cintamu yang baru.."

"Itu tidak akan,"

"Siapapun itu , aku akan menitipkan rasa cintaku padanyaa,"

"Itu tidak akan-"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulut Ryuu lebih dulu dilumat oleh bibir kering Rinka.

Dan itu merupakan Malam panjang _indah_ yang mereka lewati bersama , sebelum mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

.

End flashback

.

.

.

2 tahun setelah pernikahanya dengan mendiang Rinka, setiap pagi ia selalu mengunjungi tempat ini, tempat peristirahatanya yang Tertera sebuah nama di Batu Nisanya

' _Chiiba Rinka'_

Selama dua tahun ia berhasil memantapkan hatinya untuk bisa merelakan Rinka, walau tidak sepenuhnya bisa. Ia kini bekerja sebagai Desainer Game virtual , hidup sendirian disebuah Apartement.

Akhir-akhir ini hampir semua Teman _Assasintnya_ sudah berkeluarga dan mempunyai keturunan. Ryuu mempunyai keponakan yang jahil nya luar biasa, bocah berambut merah dengan netra ungu nya itu pernah menjambak-jambak poninya dan malah kencing jika Ryuu menggendongnya, Ketika ia mengobrol dengan Manami, anak itu sering ngamuk sendiri sambil berkata "jii-san elek" dengan cadelnya, kadang Ryuu tidak habis pikir, Manami kan lembut kok anaknya jadi begini sih?

Oh iya Ryuu lupa kalau Bapaknya itu si Karma, Pria cerdas yang jahilnya luar biasa.

"Akabane Kirito hn," Gumamnya Sambil berjalan meninggalkan perkampungan makam.

Ia kembali menghela nafas, ia meletakan tanganya disaju jaketnya , dan tersentak ketika jarinya bertabrakan dengan Sebuah kertas berbungkus plastik.

Ryuu mengeluarkan kertas itu, ia memandanginya sebentar sebelum terkekeh dengan pelan.

"Akhirnya Okajima menikah juga heh?"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa kumpulan sahabat itu tertawa lepas, mengejek salah seorang yang harusnya menjadi Raja dipesta tersebut.

"Lain kali aku minta pelet ya, buat bos ku yang pelit nya minta ampun,"Ujar Pemuda bersurai coklat pirang yang kini telah mempunyai 2 anak. Dan juga istri yang galak.

"Berisik kau Maehara! Aku benar-enar tidak pake pelet kok, Yuzuki benar-benar mencintaiku,"Ujarnya si kepala pelontos tak tinggal diam, Tuxedo putih yang ia kenakan sepertinya _sedikit_ gagal membuatnya nampak gagah.

"Sejak kapan ada yang mau sama kamu Okajima, dulu waktu SMP aja kamu sampai gila kan mencari Coklat _Valentine_ ," Kini Wanita blasteran Eropa bermarga Sugaya ikut menimpali , disusul gelak tawa perkumpulan mantan Assasint tersebut.

"Aku melewatkan apa?"

Semua mata tertuju arah jam sebelas, disana Ryuu berdiri dengan santai , tatapannya tertuju pada Taiga.

Mata bulat Taiga berkaca-kaca ia lantas menubruk Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Huweee Chiiba, teman seperjuanganku sejak aku masih jomblo bengek hingga sekarang, hiks .." Ia sesengguk dramatis, yang lain menatapnya jijik.

"...Aku kini menemukan Jembatan hatiku dan-"

"Yang bener Tambatan Taiga!" Ujar Yuzuki dengan wajah Facepalm.

Masih dengan memeluk Chiiba. ",,Ya itu, aku tidak menyangka Yuzuki merelakan marga Fuwa nya menjadi Okajima,"

Yuzuki sedikit Blushing, yang lain sontak menggodanya.

Ryuu mengelus bahu Taiga, sebelum mendorongnya.

"Yayayaya, aku turut bahagia !jangan lupa hentikan kebiasaan mesummu Okajima,"

Mereka saling mengobrol, para alumni kelas 3E itu tentu jelas tau kabar kepergian Rinka, dulu mereka sempat hadir pula keacara pernikahan sekaligus pemakaman Perempuan Tsundere itu . Untuk itu mereka sangat hati-hati dalam bercakap terutama para perempuan, mereka hanya bercanda singkat atau merutuki Ryuu yang menciptakan game ero, tidak ada sangkut paut pun mengenai Rinka.

"Minna-san , maaf aku terlambat,"

Ryuu yang yang sedang adu mulut dengan Terasaka, juga ikut menoleh kesumber suara secara reflek, niatnya hanya sekedar memberi senyuman kepada mantan sekelasnya itu tapi...

Waktu serasa berhenti..

Ia mengucek matanya berulang kali...

Perempuan yang sedang tersenyum dengan jarak 5 meter didepannya,

Namun senyum itu bukan hanya untuknya

Surai Jingga sebahu yang lebih terang.

Mata Hijau indah?

Perempuan itu berjalan mendekat, Ryuu menatap tidak percaya, ia hampir menyebut nama istrinya sebelum.

"Kurahashi Hinano-chan, itukah kau?" Akari berkata dengan nyaring.

"Hum , Ogenki Desu ka Minna.."

Oh ia salah kira.. Istrinya jelas sedang bahagia di _sana._

Owari?

.

.

.

.

This Omake

"Hallo Hiissashiburi Minna.." Perempuan yang baru pulang dari eropa itu berjalan menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya, ia mengobrol sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tatapanya beralih ke para lelaki.

"Omedetou, Okajima-kun, Yuzuki beruntung mendapatkanmu,"

 _Beruntung mendapatkan?_

Okajima tak menjawab, ia begitu nge _fly_ sekarang.

""Eh Okajima jangan pingsan! lahh," Teman-temannya berbondong membopong sang mempelai laki-laki.

Dan saat Emerald lain bertemu kembali dengan Violet.

Hinano memberikan senyum tipis kepada Ryuu yang _bengong_ menatapnya. Sebenarnya Ryuu sedang mengingat Rinka , ia teringat Rinka ketika menatap Netra indah itu.

Perempuan berambut ikal itu masih tersenyum, ia berbalik memunggungi Ryuu, lalu memutar badannya sedikit seraya memperlihatkan setangkai mawar hijau yang dipegangnya.

Angin berlalu diantara mereka.

"Hisashiburi , Ryuunosuke.."

Fin ?

.

.

.

A/N : Saya sudah peringatkan ini **DeathChara** , jadi jangan bersikap seakan saya **belum** memperingatkan, ini fic yang ditulis setahun yang lalu, tapi baru dipublis sekarang hehe gomen, Penyakit Rinka itu seperti penyakit yang pernah saya baca di salah satu novelnya _Tereliye_ , tapi lupa judulnya apa. Saya akui untuk penamaan orang tua Rinka itu buatan saya, karena tidak dituliskan dimanga ataupun animenya tentang orang tua Rinka dan Chiiba sekalipun.

12 tahun? Berarti umur mereka kini 27 jika dihitung dari kelas 3 smp yaitu 15 tahun, Pair disini menyesuaikan di canon ya, jadi maaf kalo Rio- _chi_ gk dipasangin sama Lipan- _kun,,_ Untuk karakter Okajima saya bingung ingin memasangkan dengan siapa tapi karena di Canon saya kadang liat Yuzuki yang selalu ada didekat Okajima, maka saya pasangkan lah keduanya hehehe.

Nah untuk sebenernya sih Mas Iblis Wasabi belum ada affair resmi tertentu di canon sama Manami, belum pasti gitu, jadi nya sekalian aja disini ane buat mereka jadi berkeluarga dan mempunyai anak berumur dua tahun yang bandel namanya Kirito, biar entar gantengnya kaya si Kazuto itu :v

Sampai disini deh semoga Author note ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan dibenak kalian, karena saya jarang buka PM dan biasanya kalo ada review suka bales di 'Pojok balas review'.

Sekian, gausah Review kalo cuman Flame :v

Arigatou Gonzaimasu

Nggh Review?

Salam Sejuta Romance


End file.
